ANGEL EQUALS DEMON
by Mika810
Summary: *TWO-SHOT* This is about a young nun who accidently catches the eye of a nephilim when she's about to get a book from the library.


**ANGEL EQUALS DEMON**

Damn that awful nun. Why did I have to go get _her_ books? Did she forget how to use her legs? I sighed loudly and continued my way toward the huge library in the monastery. I know I shouldn't think such low thoughts about the elderly nun but I couldn't help it, she made me go all the way through the entire monastery to get her a few books as a punishment for saying 'damn' … damn nun.

I could, finally, see the huge door that led to the library. I rushed over to it and pulled it open. The the door was, as I said, huge and quite heavy to open so I had to really yank to get it open. Even though I thought this 'punishment' was annoying I couldn't help but smile as I saw the big shelf's lined up throughout the entire room. It really was a beautiful room. A big painting with cherubs and angels playing music and dancing was displayed high up on the ceiling, the walls were covered with paintings as well but not as grand as the ceiling and then there was my favorite part of the library; the shelf's containing the mythology of angels. I really loved all the stories about the mighty creatures, especially the lurid stories with the fallen ones.

It's not like Sister Margrethe will notice if I'll be away a little longer than intended so I scurried over towards the section with the angel mythology. As I neared the other end of the library I heard voices. I slowed down my pace and hid behind a shelf as I saw two men by the section I was going to. I shouldn't be hiding but I didn't want to interrupt what seemed to be a heated argument, or well a one sided one. One of the men was speaking harshly in a hushed tone while the other was seemingly unmoved by it. Even though the first one looked very angry he held fear in his eyes … I moved my gaze to the second unmoved man and found myself blushing slightly. I had not seen many men before even though I was 19 years old since I was raised here in the monastery and this man was absolutely gorgeous. He was fairly long with a muscular body and a pale skin tone. His hair was raven black and slightly tousled, going all the way down to his shoulders. The most striking aspect about him was his deep green eyes, I didn't know how anyone could have such a beautiful eye color! I was admiring him behind the shelf when I realized the content of their 'argument' and my blood froze.

"How dare you come here?! This is a holy place which you are not welcomed in, nephilim!" The angered man hissed but kept his distance. Nephilim..? That man most be deranged if he thinks he's a nephilim! I was proved wrong when the accused man moved forward in a fluent motion and took a hold of the neck of the other, while spreading out long white wings with a hint of gold in them. I widened my eyes and stared in horror as the nephilim broke the mans neck like a twig. As the man fell to the ground a smirk formed on the nephilim's lips.

"A very poor choice of hiding place, especially when your heart is beating so fast. I can hear it from this short distance" He spoke in a silky smooth voice. I stumbled backwards as he looked my way with a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

When I laid eyes on the human girl I could feel the sudden urge to have her. It wasn't a common sight to see such a beautiful girl who still was so … _innocent. _She was petite with a heart-shaped face and big, round chocolate-brown eyes that made her resemble a deer. And right now a deer being hunted. She wore the regular nun outfit but she must have been in a hurry since her veil was not on and her short hazel brown hair was tousled indicating she'd been running. Her non-nun like features made me crave even more and I wasn't planning on holding back my desire. I took slow deliberate steps towards her while she stumbled backwards with a frightened look on her face, her eyes becoming impossibly bigger.

"D-Don't-" She started talking but then she stopped abruptly like she couldn't get anymore words out. Her voice held youth and true innocence, and a hint of rebellion. I would enjoy hearing her utter my name through those delicious looking lips.

* * *

I tried to speak but I didn't know what to say. Don't come near me? Don't hurt me? It's not like any of it would be able to stop him, it would just be empty words. I was planning to turn around and run but suddenly I bumped into something solid. When I glanced back I saw I'd backed right into a corner. I looked around me in a panic, trying to find an escape route, but the only way out was behind the nameless nephilim. The nephilim saw my panic and chuckled slightly. The sound was low and never really left his mouth but it made my heartbeat rise tremendously in fear, he was toying with me.

"What is your name?" He asked. He asked it gently but his voice had an undertone of something else, something far from gentle. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Why would I tell him my name? The nephilim came closer and pressed me up against the wall, his body pressed against mine. I tried to struggle against him but it only resulted in him holding me tighter. He looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. "You'll do best in answering me" He murmured while twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. His face was so close I could feel his controlled breathing against my skin as he spoke. I closed my eyes momentarily and whispered:

"A-Adelyn.." My voice broke slightly but I was surprised I even got a word out at all. I jumped and gasped in shock as the nephilim traced his lips against my neck, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin.

"Adelyn, hm.." He mumbled, his lips still grazing my neck. "beautiful.." He continued after moving his lips further up to rest against my ear. I wanted to tell him to stop but before I could get a word out I could feel a sudden drowsiness coming over me. What's going on..? I looked up at the nephilim with a questioning look which was answered with a low chuckle. Before everything became dark I heard his silky smooth voice whisper close to my ear:

"My name is Kohen, you best remember it … I want to hear you scream it when I take you"

* * *

This really is just some random text I started to write x] I really dunno... BUT it is inspired by a book I've read. Well I hope you like!


End file.
